Eb-cell effect
by Madpro32
Summary: one race is about to change not only the mass effect univers but hopefully the cycle as well
1. codex part 1

Codex: xionans

Description: the Xionan are a humanoid insectoid race that have special abilities similar to bioticss but on a much greater scale and don't come from eezo. They're home planet Alivian is on the very edge of the terminas system

They are an imperialistic and very militaristic society and have a survival of the fittest mentality because of how harsh they're world is being filled with hundreds of dangerous predators with some having abilities that are similar to their own and some few reaching as tall as 50 meter.

But since they're mastery of they're powers and advances in technology, they learned to control them through cloning and harsh training to use them as both attack scouts to test out an enemy planets defense and war beast to push into heavily fortified areas.

It's also shown that Xionan machinery ranging from basic armor to weapons, vehicles, aircraft, and ships have been able to slowly self repair themselves.

Humans have been known to call them kaiju because they follow the description to an almost T and have spread throughout CC space and became the new name for them with other races see how much the description matches the monsters

Xionan Height: can reach 8 to 9.5 ft

Life span: original 120, 540 with enhancements

Gender: male, female

Homeworld: Alivian

Years as a space faring space: 2840

E.B-cells(energies blood cells):

as the name implies, blood cells embeaud with energy, allowing any with e.b-cells to be able to do numerous abilities.

Abilities ranging from enhancing the bodies natural abilities, hardening the e.b-cells to make constructs, overcharging the e.b-cells into a sphere and launching them in a ball of energy, charged cells focus into a beam, flying by either surrounding oneself in e.b-cells which can also act as a shield or even make e.b-cells into crystals to be used as resources similar to how the council races use eezo but e.b-cells can be harvested from other lifeforms to either extra fuel or empower vehicles, weapons or other xionans. all life on Alivian has some form of e.b-cells but only living creatures can actually use them it

It should also be known that pure eezo exposed to e.b-cells is shown to absorb it to strengthen its properties and vice versa with e.b-cell crystals absorbing eezo dust.

Area under control: most of the terminas system and a few outside of relay network

Soldiers:

Juveniles: the main grunt force, created from cloning to handle any and all purposes ranging from riflemen, combat engineers, guardsmen and suicide bombers but can't use e.b-cells as effective as the originals.

the ranking system follows:

Juvenile: youth, minor, major, assault, legion, decan

Elders: the originals from which the clones come from but are much more dangerous because they can use the full extent of e.b-cells and fall into two categories:

Patriarch: male xionans that use e.b-cells in deadly middle and close range attack that tear through anything with ease, short of a CC spectre and valkyries.

Matriarch: female xionans that use e.b-cells long-range attacks, that makes them more dangerous than any tank, gunship or artillery piece and harder to kill because they rarely come in close.

The ranking system:

Sage: low level e.b-cell users meant for mass clone production

Bishop: medium level of e.b-cell control, meant to lead sages and juveniles

apostle: higher e.b-cell wealder meant to be shock troops

arc-elder: special forces and hand picked export e.b-cell users, are expected to change the course of the battle

hierarch: leader of Xionan race and masters over e.b-cells, and are able to single handedly take control of a battle

Kaiju: the deadly beast that come in many large sizes and also live on the xionans world and since the xionans rise. By adding cybernetics they were able to gain control over them and have been part of they're military in different styles:

Attack scout: smaller and faster then average kaiju these beasts are used to both gather information on enemy defense's but to also test them out and see their mix capabilities and their size ranges from 16 to 25 metres with some being able to fly and come in 3 classes.

First, caverns class: made especially for either mining digging underground areas for base or breaching under heavily fortified basses.

Second, assault class: these were made to be to scouts and cannon fodder.

Third, wyvern class: this kaijus were made similar to assaults but with the added ability of flight.

Wall breaker: some of the larger class of the Kaiju that are used for heavy assault on Capitol plants to break through heavily defended areas and ranging from 30 44 meters. These come in 2 classes:

First, brute class: kaiju made for pure strength to tear apart defenses.

Second, blaster class: made to be living heavy artillery pieces

Elder leviathans: were created from only the largest kaijus with regenerative abilities to take most of the enemies attention and have them function as one unit cannon fodder and also go berserk when taking too much damage. Size ranges to 45 to 50 metres. Elders don't have any classes because each one is made different.

Like xionans, kaiju have e.b-cells and are able to use them in the form of a blast from their mouths or coating and hardening the e.b-cells on their claws and tail to do more damage which also acts as extra armor.

Vehicles: ground

The Lancer: a haver bike armed with dual pulsars, shields and a booster to both ram enemies and fast recon.

The roamer: light armored transport, no weapons only shields

The bulwark: heavy transport reinforced armor, 4 light arm pulsars 2 each side and shields

The talon: light armored vehicle, armed with 3 medium arm pulsars and 1 auto pulse gun and shields

The rook: medium armored vehicle, armed with 2 auto pulse guns, 4 heavy pulsars, 1 pulse cannon and shields

The great sword: the main battle tank of the xionans, heavily armor plated, 2 missile pods, 4 auto pulse guns, dual pulse cannons.

The terrorformer: a 4 legged mobile assault platforms, armed to the teeth with pulse cannons, anti air pulsars, air to ground missiles, carry a small garrison in itself. Not only does it have ship grade armor and shields but a e.b-cell beam cannon that will melt through anything short of its own level of armor.

Air:

Hierophant dropship: can carry 12 troops and 2 vehicles arm an energy launcher and Shields

Arterius heavy

Serpent gunships: mainstream gunship meant for easy production and deployment armed with dual heavy pulse guns and 1 pulse cannon and shielded

Reaper fighters: fast air to air combat plains and can make for quick light bombing armed with a pulse gatling gun and various missiles.

Rathies bomber: a more heavily armed version of the reaper that also has anti ship missiles and bombs.

Fleet size: 26,588 (before war) 7,265 (after war), 10,382 (beginning of ME1 timeline)

Navy:

All xionan ship have an onboard AI

Corvette size: 329 meters

Arms: 10 dual heavy pulse cannons, 20 e.b-cell missile pods 28

Defenses: very light armor and shields but has cloaking abilities. Also e.b-cell enhanced beam systems.

numbers: 4327

Frigate size: 697 meters

Arms: 2 light e.b-cell beam cannons, 14 dual heavy pulse cannons, 32 e.b-cell missile pods, 10 nuclear missiles, 10 e.b-cell torpedoes, 32

Defense's: light armor and shields, cloak and e.b-cell enhanced beam system.

Complement: two fight wings

numbers: 5439

Heavy frigate size: 785 meters 3 light e.b-cell beam cannons. 16 dual heavy pulse cannons, 38 e.b-cell missile pods, 12 nuclear missiles, 12 e.b-cell torpedoes, 46

Defense's: above light armor and shields e.b-cell enhanced beam system,

complement: 3 fighter wings

numbers: 3013

Light Cruiser Size: 1557 meters

Arms: 1 medium e.b-cell beam cannon, 14 dual heavy pulse cannons, 6 triple heavy pulse cannons, 50 e.b-cell missile pod, 20 nuclear missiles 28 e.b-cell torpedoes 58

Defense's: medium armor and Shields, e.b-cell enhanced beam system

Complement: 4 fighter wings, 2 bomber wings

Numbers: 4382

Cruiser size: 1786 meters

Arms:2 medium e.b-cell beam cannons, 16 dual heavy pulse cannons, 8 triple heavy pulse cannons, 60 e.b-cell missile pods, 28 nuclear missiles, 32 e.b-cell torpedoes 64 gatling pulse guns

Defense's: medium armor, above medium shields, e.b-cell enhanced beam system

Complement: 4 fighter wings, 2 bomber wings

numbers: 2769

Heavy cruise size: 2251 meters

Arms: 2 medium e.b-cell beam cannons, 20 triple heavy pulse cannons, 60 e.b-cell missile, 34 nuclear missiles, 40 e.b-cell torpedoes, 88 gatling pulse guns

Defense's: above medium armor and shields, e.b-cell enhanced beam system,

Complement: 5 fighter wings, 3 bomber wings

numbers: 1396

Carrie size: 4085 meters

Arms:20 dual heavy pulse cannons, 88 e.b-cell missile pods, 42 nuclear missiles, 62 e.b-cell torpedoes, 120 gatling pulse guns

Defense's: above light armor, above medium shields, e.b-cell enhanced beam system

Complement:11,000 crew, 1250 fighters, 560 bombers, 1300 drone interceptor, 320 vehicles, 110 dropships

Numbers: 457

Supercarrier size: 5521 meters

Arms 36 dual heavy pulse cannons, 8 triple heavy pulse cannons,120 e.b-cell missile pods, 58 nuclear missiles, 70 e.b-cell torpedoes, 202 gatling pulse guns

Defense's: Medium armor, heavy shields, e.b-cell enhanced guardian system

Complement:16,320 crew, 1560 fighters, 700 bomers, 1700 drone interceptors, 410 vehicles, 150 dropships

Numbers: 343

Dreadnought size: 3162 meters

Arms: 2 heavy e.b-cell beam cannons 34 dual heavy pulse cannons, 22 triple heavy pulse cannons, 82 e.b-cell missile, 64 e.b-cell torpedoes,104 pulse gatling guns

Defense's: heavy armor and shields, e.b-cell enhanced beam system

Complement: 450 fighters, 260 bombers, 600 drone interceptors

Number: 124

Mothership size: 7592 meters

Arms. 6 e.b-cell heavy beam cannons, 10 e.b-cell beam cannons, 50 heavy pulse cannon,38 triple heavy pulse cannons,124 e.b-cell missile pods, 70 fusion missiles, 82 e.b-cell torpedoes, 292 pulse gatling guns

Defense's: Above heavy armor and shields, e.b-cell enhanced beam system

Complement: 17,970 crew, 1565 fighters, 823 bombers, 1820 drone interceptors, vehicles 579, 230 dropships

numbers: 10


	2. codex part 2

Codex:

Race: humans

Age: 89-102 max, 150-163 with enhancements

Height: can reach 8.5ft max

Sub race: Valkyries

Age 340-373

Height: same as humans

History:

humanity started they're space age 100 years earlier using eezo tech but that changed when they made first contact with the xionans, which led to war that pushed the human race back to earth in a 20 year campaign. The war ended in a pyrrhic victory for humanity

After the war, earth was scared, many areas around the world became either ruins or deserts. There were Xionan ships that fell into the ocean some were carrying kaiju eggs that hatched years later and roam random areas of the planet, what's worse, humanity had lost it memories of the first contact war and it time in space, which led to them becoming divided into three factions while also believing that the valkyries are angels and e.b-cells are magic because nobody could had the means of explaining them at the time, and the division keeper them in an almost constant state of cold wars.

they all share one huge metropolis which is also separated into three main areas with the center of the metropolis containing super structures called haven sphere.

The three factions:

Valkyrien republic: a matriarchy lead by the best and brightest valkyries that believe that because of they strength and abilities, they are the chosen ones that are supposed to guide humanity in prosperous future

Templar union: an imperialistic society lead by the first ever male Valkyrie which he changed to templar and believes because he is the first male to harness e.b-cells he is the true chosen lead humanity to perfection

Military guard: the guard didn't start as a faction, at first they were mostly working as an independent police force until they discovered some of humanity's post war tech and slowly grow in power by expanding into more of a military and add a civilian workforce that handled construction, farming, medical and are the faction who mostly focuses on expanding solidifying territory for the public than their influence.

It's also known that the military guard cares more for civilian safety and collateral damage then the other factions.

(After the world war)

The UHG (united human government): was formed to handle the political and economics of being a space faring race. when most of humanity found about the xionan war and realized three things: First the e.b-cells aren't magic, second the valkyries nor the templar are angels or some prophet and third that they have much bigger threat than the Kaiju and each other.

The EDF(Earth Defense Forces): created also during the new space age to handle the military and science areas of being a space faring and are responsible for protecting and policing human territory's armed with the best tech and soldiers humanity has to offer

Mass effect tech in human society: while not used to the extent of the CC eezo tech is still present in human technology like the omni tool, biotics, eezo used for easier and faster construction and to make cheaper and reliable equipment to better armed militias to defend themselves. It has been shown especially true if the eezo is enhanced using e.b-cells.

Brief history on valkyries: during the xionan war humanity learned about e.b-cells and have tried and successful in making ways to use them. the valkyries were the results: female super soldiers that can wield e.b-cells as well as the xionans but two things quickly became apparent, first people infused with e.b-cells triggers a mutation that causes them to grow angel style wings and red vine like markings when us their powers, second at the moment only females can become valkyries while males infused gain a brief increase in the body's natural regenerative abilities, and to it was only after returning to space were scientists able to apply to males.

Valkyries stages:

Angel: when a Valkyrie first gets infused with e.b-cells and begin the transformation and grows a set of wings with red tip highlights on the feathers and red vine marks when they use their abilities

Arc-angel: the second stage were not only are they're abilities strengthen but they grow two more wings

Seraphin: what is believed to be the peak of the valkyries evolution were they grow another set of wings and have a mastery control of e.b-cells to rival even some of the more powerful xionans and have been real tide turners in stalmates.

Blood angel: only one exists and not a single scientist, valkyries exports, e.b-cell exports or biologic's can give an accurate explanation to this form because only one person has ever achieved it and even she doesn't know how she did it. All that's known is this form is caused by a seraphin class Valkyrie going into controlled intensive rage. Compared to other valkyrie transformations the blood angel is more prominent as her hair turns completely white with 4 glowing red lengthened streaks, her arms and feet turn into pure concentrated e.b-cells and the white of her eyes also turn blood red. terrifyingly powerful and by all accounts only anti-kaiju level weapons seem to be the only thing to truly hurt her.

Robots: synthetic humanoids that started as advanced computer AI but as humanity advanced they realized they needed help so the AI were given human like bodies, two types to be exact. One is more humanity like in appearance even coming with synthetic hair and skin thus gaining the name Androids, the other definitely can be called a robot, it's body being all mechanical.

But because of how much they've done to help humanity in creating a future, humans and AI's have created such a strong bond that some people made a new name for the AI as a collective species name AIL or AIL's for more than one and the name itself is an acronym for (artificial.intelligent.lifeforms) which caught on a lot faster than expected.

Areas under control: sol systems, arcturus system, skyllian verge

EDF forces:

Vanguards: the main ground infantry force and made to be a well balanced out threat that may not always have advantages over other forces, but they also have less weakness as well.

Combat support: they range from combat medics that can kill as good as they give heals and boosts to both regeneration and shields to keep soldiers alive and combat engineers that fixes vehicles or weapons and bring drones, turrets and portable shield emplacements to give the enemy more of a hard time

Reavers: fast heavy hitting cqc fighters or slow heavily armored mid and cqc assault troops that can help a strong push.

Spectres: assassins, light armed and armored but can cloak and are experts on parkour, hacking and cqc to scout and infiltrate enemy bases and sabotage it as much as possible while also getting all their information.

Sky diver: exo suits equipped with jet pack for light air support usually armed with an smg, snipers, rockets or missiles.

Howitzer: heavy power armored soldiers that bring lots of heavy anti unit weapons and seem to always have the right gun for the situation. Are also described as a human tank

Valkyrie classes:

Casters: valkyries that focus on long range and support

Levels:

Sage: beginner level foot soldiers just a bit above vanguards but less armor

Attacks: plaster, charge shot, homing

Defense: bubble shields (can't attack while in use)

Magisters: a jack of all trades in their ability to hit hard and give support their fellow troops

Attack: scatter shot, long beam, charge mines, dual plaster

Defense: e.b-cell wall (hardening e. b-cells to make cover), e.b-cell armor (can be used and others) , barrie (self sustained but come down after to much damage)

Arc-angels: the most powerful of the variation of caster valkyries with 3 being able to even take on a kaiju by themselves.

Attack: sentinels(5 e.b-cell constructs that fire beams superheated e.b-cells) quadruple energy gatling shot, multi charged long shots, e.b-cell clusters missile,focus charge beam

Defense: multiple barriers, counter shields (reflects projectiles) full body e.b-cell armor, sentinels

Support: bubble shields( deploy multiple shields), shield enhancer, healing wave (20 meters range), e.b-cell constructs (can change shape to fit needs), e.b-cell armors (give soldiers within 20 meters extra armor)

Assaults: though in short supply these valkyries that focus cqc with some medium rang weapons. All melee weapons are infused with e.b-cell .

Sub-classes

Warrior: basic foot soldiers, good at helping to push into enemy cover and either flush them out or take them down

Attacks: boosted swing (increase power of attack), power spine

Defenses: a shield with built in barriers, Infantry grade armor with a second layer of hardened e.b-cells

Goliath: the tank of the assaults class meant to soak up lots of damage and when they have the chance to give it back as much as possible

Attacks: shield overcharge (cause concussive blast), shield bash

Defenses: heavy armor with harden e.b-cells as second layer of armored plating

Warmongers: the warlord of the battle field with strength to rival a preteen kaiju and harden e.b-cell armor just a matching heavy tanks

Blood angel: strength to rival a full grown kaiju, speed matching that of jet fighters, and harden e.b-cells at armored core levels and shields that can take a direct hit from a terrorformer beam before going down

Attack: she mostly just uses her fist but uses e.b-cell infused heavy weapons

Asgardian basically male valkyries same abilities and classes

Vehicles

Ground:

Jackal: a recon motorcycle that can hold two people and ME tech for it's ability to reduce its weight and increase the it's speed.

Weapons: 1 machine gun, 1 grenade launcher

Bison: comes in three versions: gun, support, transport: improved with ME tech.

Weapons (changeable): 1 heavy e.b-cell enhanced gatling gun, 1 railgun, dual missile launchers

Defense's: Light armor and shields

Armadillo: small weapons platform

Weapons: 1 e.b-cell enhanced heavy machine guns, 1 missile launcher, 1 mortar launcher

Defense's: medium armor and shields

Guardians: the mainline battle tank and has been in use even before reaching space because of its dependability and consistency

Weapons: 1heavy e.b-cell enhanced railgun, 2 e.b-cell gatling guns

Defense's: high armor and shields and 1 AA missiles

The dragoon: a mobile artillery piece that uses eezo tech smart shells that lower its weight, then increasing it for more damage.

Megalodon: a mobile base, troop and vehicle carrier, weapons platform, repair bay, and medical wing

Weapons: 1 mini rail cannon, 4 air to ground missiles, 6 e.b-cell enhanced railguns, 10 e.b-cell enhanced gatling gun

Defense's: armored core levels of plating stronger shields and long range scanners

Complements: 1 guardian 3 bisons and 5 battalions

Air:

Seagull dropships: like the guardian tank the seagulls have been in use since pre space flight and like the guardian and been able to adapt with technology.

Weapons: 1 heavy gatling gun

Defense's: light armor but decent shields.

Capacity: 10 troops and 1 vehicle

Stinger gunships: the mainline gunship and is one of the few vehicles that mostly ME tech. It is cheap and fast to make and can provide quick response air support but can be taken down by concentrated Infantry fire.

Weapons: 1 eezo enhanced gatling gun, 8 missile, 6 rockets

Defense's: light armor and shields

Capacity: 6 troops

Viper gunships: higher in the gunships food chain? while it may be a little slower than the stinger it can take a lot more damage and can carry some units to battle.

Weapons: 1 e.b-cell enhanced gatling gun, 2 machine guns, 8 missiles, 10 rockets

Defense's: armored and shields

Capacity: 8 troops, 1 vehicle.

Wyvern heavy gunship: like the viper higher in the food chain to the point of needing heavy weapons to kill it.

Weapons: 1 gauss gun, 2 e.b-cell enhanced auto guns, 2 machine guns, 10 missile, 8 rockets

Defense's: armor, shields, 1 AA missile launcher

The hydra experimental gunboat: learning even wyverns aren't big enough beast sometimes, humanity made an alpha to the gunships.

Weapons: 1railgun, 4 dual gauss guns

Defense's: heavy armor and shields, 2,mini sentinel nodes, 3 AA missile launcher

Space:

Bumblebee interceptor: cheap and disposable VI controlled light fighters named after the bee for its use in swarming.

Weapons: 1 e.b-cell enhanced machine gun, 2 missile launchers

Raptor fighter: mainline air to ground to space multi role fighter made to handle any high speed battle.

Weapons: 1 e.b-cell enhanced gatling gun, 8 AA missiles, 4 AP missiles, 2 small nuclear missiles

Defense's: enhanced light armor, shields, emps mines

The hammerhead bomber: as the name implies it meant to deliver lots of payloads of high yield explosives on ships in space or enemy troops on the ground.

Weapons: 2 e.b-cell enhanced gatling guns, 1 missile silos

Defense's: armor, shields and 4 sentinel nodes

Payload: 20 eezo bombs, 10 disrupter bombs, 10 emp bombs 8 nuke bombs

Armored cores: were created as the counter to the Kaijus and all around the heaviest of hitters of any EDF units, they have since been made for more less combat oriented roles.

While sometimes not as physically strong as most kaiju they more than make up for it with overwhelming firepower. What also makes the armored cores so special is their e.b-cell powered generators, because the generator are pumping e.b-cells, to almost all its systems, the performance of AC's is increased and comes with a small level of regeneration, it doesn't repair the outer armor just the inner workings to keep them in the fight or to retreat from combat.

The two most common forms are either a mech to get up close and personal and are able to hide their weapons better. The ther is an aerial assault platform, the most well known are black Phoenix squadron, 4 large and heavily armed and armored AAP's with the leader being a bit bigger and more armed because it was originally created by the blood angel pre-space and she has been constantly retrofitting it since then.

It's also common that most mech AC's are unique in they're design as to keep the enemy from truly making a proper strategy when fighting an AC.

The black Phoenix squadron: their design is very similar to old pre-war-space heavy bombers.

Weapons: 8 dual heavy gauss guns, 4 railguns, 2 missile silos, 42 eezo bombs, 26 cluster bombs,12 disrupter bombs, 10 incinerator bombs.

Defense's: heavy armor, shields and 6 sentinel defense nods all enhanced with e.b-cells and built in cloaking system.

Support: 20 drop pods(sdt and supplies), long range scanner to provide constant area updates.

Humanity's fleet:

Fleet (pre-war): 6,493, fleet after war: 107(none combat), fleet (at beginning of ME1 timeline): 5443

All ships are equipped with two AI's to help run ship to their max capabilities

Corvette: 160- 210 meters: use for scouting, spying, quick transport and stealth bombings

Weapons: 4 dual auto pulse guns, 2 missile silos, 10 nuke mines,12 nuclear missiles.

Defense: not much armor and weak shields but has cloak, 4 sentinel nods (basically an improved guardian system)

Numbers: 260

Frigates: made for fast and easy construction. Used for its adaptable and to handle multi purpose missions

Light Frigate: 348 meters

Weapons: 1 light rail cannon, 4 double gauss batteries, 5 missile silos (each fire's up to 6 missiles), 4 missile pods, 10 nuclear missiles

Defense: light armor and shields, cloak, 6 sentinel nodes

Complement: 290 naval personnel, 60 combat personnel 2 fighter squadrons (5 each squad) 3 drop ships, 1 armored core

Numbers: 932

Frigate: 460 meters

Weapons: 1light rail cannon, 6 double Gauss batteries, 6 missile silos, 4 missile pods, 10 nuclear missiles

Defense: enhanced light armor and shields, 7 sentinel nodes

Complement:300 naval personnel, 80 combat 2 fighter squadrons, 1 bomber squadron(3 bombers), 3 drop ships, 1 armored core

Numbers: 826

Heavy frigate: 553 meters

Weapons: 1 light rail cannon, 2 triple gauss batteries, 4 double gauss batteries, 8 missile silos, 4 missile pods, 10 nuclear missiles

Defense: further enhance light armor and shields. 8 sentinel nodes

Complement: 380 naval personnel, 100 combat personnel, 3 fighter squadrons, 2 bomber squadrons, 3 drop ships, 1 armored core

Numbers: 5

664

Destroyer, 786 meters: the official first ship created for the soul purpose of fighting. Much stronger than a frigate and can take more punishment but just as fast.

Weapons: 2 enhanced light rail cannons, 3 triple gauss batteries, 5 double gauss batteries, 11 missile silos, 6 missile pods, 10 nuclear missiles

Defense: light medium armor and shields, 12 sentinel nodes

Complement: 358 naval personnel, 3 fighter squadrons

Numbers: 510

Cruisers: are made to be upscaled frigates more focused on ship to combat and can function as substitute command ships

Light Cruiser: 1087 meters

Weapons: 1 rail cannon, 4 triple gauss batteries, 6 double gauss batteries,

16 missile silos, 8 missile pods, 10 nuclear missiles

Defense, medium armor and shields, 15 sentinel nodes

Complement: 1013 naval personnel, 400 combat personal, 5 fighter squadrons, 3 bomber squadrons, 6 dropships, 2 armored cores

Numbers: 473

Cruiser: 1169 meters

Weapons: 1 rail cannon, 4 triple gauss batteries, 7 double gauss batteries, 20 missile silos, 10 missile pods, 10 nuclear missiles

Defense: enhanced medium armor and shields, 16 sentinel nodes

Complement: 1050 naval personnel, 430 combat personal 5 fighter squadrons, 3 bomber squadrons, 5 drop ships, 3 armored cores

Numbers: 394

Heavy cruiser: 1539

Weapons: 1 enhanced rail cannon, 5 triple gauss batteries, 7 double gauss batteries, 25 missile silos, 12 missile pods, 10 nuclear missiles

Defense further enhance medium armor and shields, 20 sentinel nodes

Complement: 1240 naval personnel, 480 combat personnel, 6 fighters squadrons, 4 bomber squadrons, 7 drop ships, 4 armored cores

Numbers: 302

Battleships, 2010 meters, the tank of space sacrifices a main gun carrying space and speed for stronger shields and armor that can take multiple shots from dreadnought class and nuclear weapons

Weapons: 6 dual railgun batteries, 10 triple gauss batteries 15 double gauss batteries, 10 missile silos, 10 missile pods.

Defense enhanced heavy armor and shields, 30 sentinel nodes.

Numbers: 150

Artillery ship: what other species would see as a pocket dreadnought with only it's main gun and few defenses humanity sees them as a mobile orbital defense platforms. Meant hang back with carriers to provide long range support

Weapons: 1 super rail cannon

Defense: light armor and shields and 10 sentinels mods

198

Colony ships, 2000 meters: not meant for direct combat used mostly to terraform and settling planets.

Attack: 10 pulse guns

Defense shields and 20 sentinel.nodes

Numbers:489

Carries. 3050-4290 meters: the biggest ships humanity has ever built. It size comes from it large carrying capacity it's meant to bring an army for both space battles and planetary invasion.

Weapons: 8 gauss batteries, 30 missile silos, 15 missile pods, 10 nuclear missiles

Defense: destroyer levels of armor but stronger shields, 20 sentinel nodes

Complement: 2110 naval personnel 100combat squad (4 per squad), 100 interceptor drone squadrons, 88 fighter squadrons,60 bomber, 200 various vehicles, 35 megalodons, 20 armored cores, 100 valkyries

Numbers: 246

The leviathan command carrier, 5539 meters: the future flagship of EDF, made from the combined skills, knowledge and technology of their best to make a ship that shows every ounce of human ingenuity at its finest

Weapons: 2 super rail cannons, 3 enhanced heavy rail cannons, 10 mini rail cannons, 20 triple railgun, 80 double gauss batteries, 250 missile silos, 130 missile pods, 30 nuclear missiles

Defense: e.b-cell infused heavy armor, enhanced heavy shields, harden e.b-cell shields( mostly use to protect both important and heavily damaged areas), 100 sentinel nodes

Complement: 8260 naval personnel, 1000 combat squads, 420 various vehicles, 220 interceptions drone squadrons, 170 fighter squadrons, 140 bomber squadrons, 58 megalodons, 45 armored cores, 250 valkyries, multiple construction fields, multiple medical wing, multiple training barracks

Numbers: 1 (under construction)


	3. Timeline

**_I don't think I'm ready to do this story yet so it's on hiatus and up for use if anyone want to take crack to it. _**

Prehistoric Times (Unknown BCE - 1,000,000,000 BCE)

Unknown BCE

The Leviathans dominate the galaxy, enthralling every new sapient race they encounter and protecting them in return for tribute. The Leviathans consider themselves the galaxy's first and only apex race.

After observing that their subservient races create synthetic races who consistently and violently rebel, the Leviathans create an Intelligence to seek a way to permanently preserve organic life. The Intelligence constructs an army of "pawns" to gather genetic information throughout the galaxy.

The Intelligence betrays the Leviathans, using its pawns to slaughter them for their genetic material to create Harbinger, the first Reaper. Thus begins the cyclical harvest of the galaxy's intelligent organic life by the Reapers, part of a vast experiment conducted by the Intelligence to fulfill its mandate.

Before going into hiding the leviathans in a last ditch effort to one day return and destroy the reapers, they use the primitive race named Alivian that they saw as a potential war asset in the future, before the reapers came into. the leviathans implanted the races of Alivian with mutations cells that would evolve as they do over time and build a small empire for the leviathans return.

The Intelligence builds the mass relay network to increase the efficiency of the cycles, allowing galactic civilizations to develop faster and more consistently between harvests.

Pre-Prothean Times (1,000,000,000 BCE - 68,000 BCE)

1,000,000,000 BCE

The Leviathan of Dis, a Reaper, is killed by the Leviathans. Its corpse comes to rest on the planet Jartar and remains undisturbed for nearly one billion years.

37,000,000 BCE

An unknown spacefaring race fires a mass accelerator round at a Reaper near the planet Mnemosyne. The round penetrates the Reaper, disabling it, and continues moving through space, eventually striking the planet Klendagon and creating the geological feature there known as the Great Rift Valley.

298,000 BCE

The ancient arthenn race flourished in the Zelene system, living on the planet Helyme until being destroyed in an unknown event that wiped out all complex life on the planet. They also maintained a presence on other planets in the system including Epho, which bears the scars of an ancient orbital bombardment, and Gaelon, which may have been mined for helium-3.

125,000 BCE

Ancient space faring races called the thoi'han and inusannon fight over the planet Eingana, littering the planet with the debris of hundreds of starships. Refined element zero scattered by a broken drive cores contaminates the environment, causing many native species to go extinct and those that survive to show a tendency to develop biotic powers.

Pre-Council Times (68,000 BCE - 500 BCE)

68,000 BCE

The Protheans achieve spaceflight and discover mass effect technology from the ruins of the extinct inusannon. They go on to establish a galaxy-wide civilization linked by the mass relay network with the Citadel as their capital.

At some point, the Protheans encountered a hostile race of machine intelligences that endanger their existence. To combat this threat, the Protheans aggressively assimilate many other spacefaring organic races into their empire. The Prothean Empire is able to fend off the machines in a conflict known as the "Metacon War".

48,000 BCE: Fall of the Protheans

The Prothean Empire collapses with the arrival of the Reapers through the Citadel. Although the Protheans had learned of the Reapers' existence from studying the ruins of previous civilizations and had begun to prepare, they were nonetheless caught off-guard. Over the next several centuries, the Protheans fight the Reapers system by system, world by world, and city by city. In the end, it is not enough. The Reapers methodically wipe out the remaining Protheans, as well as other contemporary races, and depart the galaxy to await the next cycle.

13,000 BCE

The xionans, an insectoid, mammalian race of the planet Alivian, a planet with above average gravity and many large creatures and an unstable ecosystem. They had 6 arms, 5 eyes, reverse joint legs, with a set of 6 wings and a tail and thanks to their seemingly magical abilities survived and started to create a civilization.

7,100 BCE

The xionans began they're steps onto the galactic stage. they became an imperialistic and heavily militaristic race with the strong belief in survival of the fittest because of their planet's very harsh environment and highly dangerous wildlife.

The turians of Palaven begin to develop civilization around this time.

6000 BCE

Seeking to escape the imminent explosion of their sun, an alien race constructs an AI-managed starship equipped with supercomputers containing a virtual world, into which some one billion of the aliens transfer their consciousnesses. The starship begins a journey throughout the galaxy which lasts for the next 8,000 years.

1900 BCE

Tuchanka, the krogan homeworld, enters the nuclear age. In a global conflict, weapons of mass destruction are released, triggering a nuclear winter. In the resulting devastation, krogan society devolves into a collection of warring clans.

1800 BCE

A supernova propels the Mu Relay, the only point of access to the remote Pangaea Expanse, out of position. Concealed somewhere in the dense nebula formed by the supernova, the relay's position is effectively lost for centuries. Later, the rachni rediscovered the relay.

1600 BCE

In the Andromeda galaxy, the angara are created and seeded across multiple worlds in the Heleus Cluster by the Jardaa

500 BCE

Mining on one of xionans owned planets in their home system revealed the ancient ruins of a very advance species called the leviathans and while most of the data they found was corrupted do to time, they learned that the leviathans used to be the top apex race that controlled a galaxy spanning empire that ruled over dozens of other races, but came to an end of some unknown great cataclysm.

This information strengthens their resolve to create their own empire so that they can be the next apex race and to combat the great cataclysm the ended the leviathans.

After developing faster-than-light spacefaring capabilities based upon Prothean technology, the asari begin to explore the mass relay network, and eventually discover the huge Citadel space station at a hub of many mass relays.

520 BCE

The salarians discover the Citadel and open diplomatic relations with the asari.

550 BCE

After more intensive study of the ruins the Xionans discovered that their abilities weren't some kind of magical blessing of God's but the results of genetic manipulation by the leviathans but the reasons are still unknown and like the discovery of the leviathans this again strengthens they're belief of being the next apex species of the galaxy.

Council Era - Formation (500 BCE - 1 CE)

500 BCE: Founding of the Citadel Council

The Citadel Council is formed. The asari and salarians together colonize the Citadel and establish it as a center of the galactic community, led by the Council. This year is also known as 0 GS, the beginning of the Galactic Standard (GS) timeline.

As a gesture of openness with their new asari allies, the Salarian Union opens the records of the League of One. Under threat, the League responds by assassinating every member of the Union's inner cabinet; Special Tasks Group operatives then hunt down and eliminate the League.

300 BCE

The volus begins exploring and colonizing the stars shortly after discovering FTL.

First contact is made with the volus. Eventually, the Citadel Council commissions the volus to draw up the Unified Banking Act, which establishes a standard galactic currency known as the credit and links all galactic economies.

The turian Unification War occurs. The increasingly isolated and xenophobic colonies on the frontiers of turian space go to war with each other. After years of fighting, the Turian Hierarchy sweeps in and pacifies the remaining factions. Animosity between turian colonies continues for decades.

The Council grants the volus the honor of being the first non-Council species with an embassy at the Citadel, rather than a Council seat.

First contact is made with the batarians. They are granted an embassy a century later.

The asari discover the elcor home system and help the elcor locate and activate their nearest mass relay. "Within one elcor lifetime" they establish a regular trade route to the Citadel and are granted an embassy.

First contact is made with the hanar and the quarians. Both races are later granted embassies.

Council Era - the two great wars (1 CE - 900 CE)

CE: The Rachni Wars

The rachni, a species of highly intelligent hive-minded insects, are discovered when a Citadel expedition opens a dormant mass relay leading to their star systems. The rachni prove to be hostile and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy. Negotiation with the rachni queens is impossible because they cannot be contacted in their underground nests on the toxic rachni worlds.

80 CE

The Rachni Wars continue. The salarians make first contact with and uplift the primitive krogan, manipulating them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the rachni worlds and pursue the rachni into their nests, systematically eradicating queens and eggs.

300 CE

The rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council rewards the krogan a new homeworld. Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka, the krogan population explodes.

300 - 700 CE

The krogan began to expand exponentially, colonizing many new worlds. Growing concerns about their expansion lead to the founding of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel.

693 CE

Beelo Gurji, a salarian operative, is appointed the first Spectre by the Citadel Council.

700 CE: The Xionan war (this is where history changes)

Some of the krogan warlords were planning to annex other council race planets because of overpopulation but before they're plans could be executed, multiple krogan planets were invaded by hundreds of unknown warships far stronger, larger and more advanced than even the asari. While few were barely able to push back the invaders the others either fell or were destroyed by orbital bombarding the surface until there's nothing left, sparking the fires of war.

For a month and a half the Citadel Council have noticed the krogan controlled areas have been going dark and that they have been pulling their forces back to their territory. The salarians think they might build up for a rebellion but when STG ships started venturing into krogan controlled territories expecting to find them building up an army, but instead they really found were aftermaths of space battles and planets turned into burned deserts. When they found a world with a badly damaged fleet, they contacted the fleet and found out the krogan were being attacked by a highly advanced race known as the Xionans. When the STG returned and informed the CC about this, they couldn't believe someone was crazy enough to not only attack the krogan but are actually pushing them back, to make matters worse, at the of the discovery, time multiple calls about dozens of council planets were attacked and it was then the Citadel Council realized it wasn't just the krogan that were being attacked but so were citadel species as well.

702CE

During the beginning of xionans war it became obvious the Xionans had the upper hand in that they not only didn't rely on eezo base tech as it shown by there own FTL that works just as well as the relays but only needing the coordinates. Their use of AI's have made it almost impossible to hack into their computer, but the same can not be said for them as they can hack with relative ease and their ships made anything the CC had pail in comparison, not only with size but firepower and Shields. These facts have shown that any victories can only be won with overwhelming numbers and high casualties, the same can be said with ground warfare.

The xionans war beast that seemed at first to be impractical, had tore through many fortifications and while that seemed to they're main objective it was actually to test and soften up any strongholds for the main army during planetary invasions

The Xionan elders that lead the army's, are considered just as dangerous, if not more so than the beast because of their strange abilities that were similar if not superior to biotics, that not even the strongest asari matriarch or biotic krogan battlemaster can match them.

All these factors genuinely scared the CC, which resulted in them bringing back the use of nuclear weapons which mostly helps the ground fight to at least take out the war beast and elders, but not as much as they'd hoped in the space battles because of how many nukes it took to bring down their ships shields if their not shot down by the ship defenses."

709CE/Jan,23: The CC learn the Xionans are also fighting a race called the turians and aid them when one of their colonies is attacked by a Xionan fleet in the hopes of recruiting them to the war. The combined CC and turian fleet were able to destroy most of the fleet and push back the rest, the turians joined the CC so they could fight the Xionans together.

711CE/Oct,11: Studying some salvaged Xionan tech they were able to acquire, they learn that the abilities of the Xionans comes from their blood cells that seem to release high amounts of energy, it also discovered that the now named e.b-cells (energies blood cells) they come from not only Xionan but the war beast blood as well. It's also shown that the properties of eezo when exposed to e.b-cells crystals found in scavenged ships in a dust form are enhanced.

Realizing this the CC had no choice but to start harvesting the e.b-cells from the dead or captured war beast and raid any supplies and put their best scientists to figure out ways to improve their own technology.

716CE/april,30: Surprisingly the Krogans are the first to show results with the introduction of the E.M.A.C (electromagnetic mass accelerator cannon) defense platforms. They've shown to yield more than twice the force of a dreadnought spinal mount, but also twice the decrease in fire rate.

Dec,5: Studying the Xionan shielding tech the salarians were able to adapt kinetic barriers somewhat to energy base shielding and while it doesn't completely stop Xionan D.E.W's (direct energy weapons) it weakens the beams to more survivable levels.

723CE/June,22: Realizing the CC forces are starting to put up more of a fight the Xionan decided to weaken their main source of ground forces, the krogan, and create a biological weapon later called (by the salarians) the genophage that cuts the krogans fast reproductive to less than half making the CC lose their main supply for ground forces, but this also greatly enrages the krogans prompting them to fight much harder.

735CE/May,14: The quarians introduce the geth, VI control synthetic's as a way for expendable troops to help give the other CC ground forces some breathing room and as a cheaper labor force, while most the CC were weary at the idea of working along side synthetic's, with the krogan losing their ability to quickly restore their numbers and Xionan force making advances into citadel territory, they reluctantly agreed to their use.

741CE/Jan29:in the hopes of more headway into the war, the asari republic, turians hierarchy, and krogan empire each reveal a new class of warships:

For the asari is their new flagship the destiny ascension a super dreadnought with the fire power to match almost 3 dreads put together.

For the turians it was a ship larger than a dreadnought called carrier's, the idea came from the combat data on some Xionan warships that while not as armed as their fellow ships made up for it in bringing army's of fighter, bombers and transports. Seeing how effective they were the hierarchy wanted their own armies carriers, but they also added the ability to also bring supplies in large quantities.

For the krogan it was the juggernauts class battleship. While it was slow, it had more armor and shielding than even a dreadnought and armed with a number of mass accelerator batteries instead of a spinal cannon,it was meant to take most of the punishment and give it back will allow other ships to go in and attack.

750CE/Aug,6: STG stealth ship's have discovered a large Xionan stronghold in the form of a citadel size space station in the terminas system. Seeing this as a chance to possibly deal a critical blow to the Xionans the CC gathered it's best fleets to take the take station and hopefully the system as well.

Each main race donated 2 fleets and went through the relay with the first 3 turian carriers commanding the charge. When the fleets made it to the now named Omega station the CC were greeted with the Xionans true power, a ship more than 7km long and armed to the teeth, claws, fangs, spikes and whatever predatory appendages you can think of and could no doubt take any kind of punishment. The later named Mothership was the height of the Xionans technological power and showed that by taking on the CC fleets first and started eating away at anything in it path and it took the combined and focused firepower of all the fleets to take it down and even then it took two and half fleets with it.

Despite not having numerical advantage of 3 to 1, now 2 to 1 and damaged, the rest of the fleet charged on. Luckily the carriers were still intact since they stayed in the back.of the fleet, so they along with other ships launched dozens of fighter, bombers, interceptors, and dropships.

When the most of the dropships that made it through the CC released it's own trump card. It was an asari and salarian science team that combined their best eezo tech and the understood xion tech to create the first line of power armor that can greatly enhance the user performance and their biotics if they had any, to match and even out pace low leveled e.b-cell xionans. but at the moment because of how advanced and costly they are to create, they are only given to use by new spectres.

After hours of non-stop fighting CC forces made it to the space station's controls and turned its defenses on the xionan defense fleet and with the rest of the CC fleet, destroyed the remaining xionan ships. Though it took a day and a half to completely take the station.

768CE/Sep,20: The asari homeworld, Thessia was suddenly attacked by a large Xionan fleet led by another Mothership. The asari defense fleet was fast.and hard, losing 20% of its defending ships before retaliating against the invasion fleet.

Sep,25: Another combined fleet arrived to find all asari ships destroyed and immediately fired on the xionans fleet, the difference is the Mothership was leading the Xionan fleet from the middle of the fleet formation, but again unlike last time the CC had their own surprise, the salarians had introduced VI controled stealth corvettes loaded with EMB bombs and nuclear missiles for suicide runs on hit the stronger of Xionan ships and 5 were currently making their way to said Mothership and detonated when close enough disabling and damaging the large flagship and some of the closer smaller ships, both sides opened fire on each other after almost an hour the citadel fleet came out on top but again not with losing a good portion of the combined fleet was destroyed and remaining was damaged but they still sent ground forces to help the asari military.

Sep,30: after a week of searching with the geth being used to make none stop scouts and stationary guard's, any remaining xion ground forces were either killed or captured.

But during clean up, it was discovered that the asari were in possession of a large prothean archive in the ruined temple of Athame. This leads to a political nightmare for the asari, mostly with salarians because they've been their allies the longest and the many accusations being thrown around by other races aren't helping, so a meeting was called to discuss how to deal with breach in trust.

Sep,37: When the meeting of the CC races to talk about asari were about to begin, the Xionans launched another surprised attack on the citadel itself, with large fleet like the one against thessia but this time with two Motherships and like the asari's defense fleet, the citadel defense fleet suffered the same fate but unlike then the citadel was also defended by the Destiny Ascension and a number of e.m.a.c defense platforms which have proven very effective at destroying smaller Xionan ships and weakening the larger classes. With extra defense the C.D.F (citadel defense fleet) were able to hold out long enough for reinforcements to arrive and push back to rest of the xion fleet even severely damage one of the Motherships moderately damage the other. While the tension from thessian beacon hadn't dissipated, the fact the Xionans were able to launch an assault at such opportune times was a little more worrying.

770CE

The STG learned that the hegemony was secretly helping the Xionans giving them any useful information in exchange for slaves, credit and tech, this leads to the bartarians being annexed from CC space. In an act of revenge the hegemony attempts to fully side with the xionans but are then caught completely by surprise by multiple fleet attacking not only their homeworld and also supply and ship construction yards, showing that the Xionans seem to have a love for surprise attacks, this being able to practically crippling the hegemony and taking more than 55% percent of batarians territory with the rest of them barely holding on. Batarians that were planning to leave the hegemony along with former slaves turning to the Citadel Council for refuge as the Free batarian league.

800 CE

The Xionans in a surprising move call for a ceasefire because for the past 30 years the war has halted to barley changing stalemate with both sides already exhausting most of their resources almost reaching the point of collapse and the council reluctantly agrees because they are suffering the same problem, and so the Xionan war ends in a fragile ceasefire.

The turians and krogans fill the military and peacekeeping force and to look for any remaining Xionans forces in CC space.

The Citadel Conventions are drawn up in the wake of the conflict to keep the use of WMD's under strict control.

Council Era - Expansion (900 CE - 2157 CE)

900 CE

The turians and krogans are granted a seat on the Citadel Council in recognition for their service in the Xionan war. The asari were forced to share any technology they got from the destroyed temple as well as leave the destiny ascension as a permanent part of the C.D.F as punishment for not following their own laws.

1400 CE

Extensive and unchecked industrial expansion on the drell homeworld Rakhana begins taking a significant toll on the planet's environment.

1600 CE

The first sightings of the Collectors are reported in the Terminus Systems. In Citadel space, the claims are dismissed but not forgotten as it is considered a possible trick from the Xionans.

(Estimated date) In the Andromeda galaxy, the Jardaan begin deploying Remnant machines to the Heleus Cluster to terraform barren planets into life-supporting worlds.

1755 CE

Samara's three daughters are diagnosed as Ardat-Yakshi. Rila and Falere accept moving to a secured world, but Morinth flees. Samara takes the oaths of the asari justicars and pursues her errant daughter for the next 430 years.

1880 CE

humanity at this time discovered the prothean ruins, studied and combined with some of their own tech, began expanding into stars.

1881

Aria T'Loak arrives on Omega, Aria is hired by the station's C-sec captain as an enforcer and quickly becomes one of more well known lieutenants, but is secretly planning to take the station for herself.

1895 CE: The quarian rebellion

The geth start showing small signs of self awareness and other species are worried about it, salarians scientists say it because of their developing hive connection and the more geth program created the more aware they'll become. The quarians know about this and didn't tell anyone because that gave them the edge against Xionan AI.

Fearing a possible geth uprising, the Citadel Council called for them to be deactivated and dismantled. This caused a division in quarian people with 40% wanting to protect the geth and the other 60% wanting to do as the council says.

This resulted into a small but intense conflict later known as the quarian rebellion, the geth systematically decided to fight with their creatures and allow the supporting quarians to pull back into their home system. Those who sided with the council were barred from creating colonies in citadel space, leave them only one planet in the terminas system the Migrant Fleet of 10,000 ships. Contrary to expectations, the geth and quarians do not venture outside their home systems into wider Citadel space, instead isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy behind the Perseus Veil. As punishment for rebellion, the Citadel Council closes the quarian embassy on the Citadel.

1921 CE

The geth and with quarians approval begin construction of a mega-structure designed to house and simultaneously run every geth program in existence. Completion of the mega-structure, which would allow the geth to maximize their collective processing capacity, to hopefully better advance their society together.

1932 CE

An asari matriarch seeing that their military is the smallest of the four main races secretly begin funding a project called: the goddess apostles

1950 CE

The krogan attempt to find a cure for genophage but are met with problems, so they turn to the salarians and they take the job but take their time because they believe that if the genophage was cured the krogan would like reproducing without control.

1980, june 23 CE

Xionans, send a few fleets and one of the 3 remaining Motherships to the uncharted relay 314 to expand, gather resources and hopefully get a new slave race.

1980, July 18 CE

humanity makes violent first contact with the Xionans that leads to war that start pushing the human race back to earth in a 10 year campaign. What started the war was that the xionans wanted to enslave them to use them to create and harvest larger quantities of e.b-cells because human bodies are made mostly of liquid that can be Synthesized into a great amount of e.b-cells.

1984 CE

During the war, humanity was able to learn about e.b-cells and why the xionans started the war. Using the information and technology they created two special weapons, the valkyries and the armored cores using both of the weapons humanity was able to hold the xionans back at their home system sol. But even so the Xionans were ruthless in their assault and were slowly but surely still pushing through into sol.

1990

While humanity was on it's last planet earth, the Xionan fleets sent to conquer the humans were on it's last leg, with only one fleet remaining. The battle for earth lasted for a month. In a last ditch effort both species planned for one final battle to end the war, humanity planning a full assault on the Xionan Mothership and the Xionans planning to use experimental mind control tech to quell humanity. During the final battle earth's last fleet and the Xionan Mothership was pushed to their utmost limits on the attack, but the Xionans Mothership was to strong and started tearing into the defense fleet but the human fleet were able to do enough damage to allow boarding parties to assault the ship from the inside resulting in a small war for the ship itself.

At the height of the battle the Xionan were in the final steps of activating.the mind control machine, but one of human forces caught wind of this and made move for the machine. In a last ditch effort the xionans diverted most of the ships power to MC machine but a Valkyrie was able reach the machine to try and take it out but was only able to get one shot at causing the machine to go haywire. In a desperate attempt the xionans activated the MC machine, but there were two problems with that.

The first is using a machine that's damaged is never a good idea, second in they're rush, they poured most of the ship remaining power into the machine making it malfunction even more and overload ,but what it worse was during this time that the push was made in that the core of the ship and it ended with the core damage and started overloading and combined with it power being rewired start a chain ration which resulted in the ship slowly breaking apart and falling towards earth.

The remaining earth force started to evacuate as many as possible while some stayed to cover them, but what neither side know was MC machine was still somewhat functional when it detonating like a nuclear bomb in earth's atmosphere and the mind control machine released a wave over half the planet but instead of having humanity servants of the Xionans it wiped their memories of the past 100 years.

2000 CE

The drell make first contact with the hanar around this time. With their homeworld Rakhana severely depleted and no spaceflight capability, the drell were poised for a massive population crash by 2025 CE. Agreeing to help, the hanar mount a large-scale rescue operation and evacuate approximately 375,000 drell to their own homeworld, Kahje, over the following decade. The remaining 11 billion drell on Rakhana gradually perish, warring over the last reserves of food and water.

2003 CE

After the war,earth was scared, many areas around the world became either ruins or deserts and from the Xionan ships that fell into the ocean some were carrying kaiju eggs that hatched years later and roam random areas of the planet, what's worse, humanity had lost it memories of the first contact war and it time in space, which led to them becoming divided into three factions while also believing that the valkyries are angels and e.b-cells are magic because nobody could explain them at the time.

Though it is ironic that they all have to share one huge metropolis which is also separated into three main areas with the center being a metropolis containing super structures called haven spheres.

The three factions:

Valkyrien republic: a matriarchy lead by the best and brightest valkyries that believe that because of they strength and abilities, they are the chosen ones that are supposed to guide humanity in prosperous future

Templar union: an imperialistic society lead by the first ever male Valkyrie which he name changed to templar and believes because is the first male to harness e.b-cells he is the true chosen lead humanity to perfection

Military guard: the guard didn't start as a faction, at first they mostly as an independent police force until they discovered some of humanity's post war tech and slowly grow in power by expanding into more of a military and add a civilian workforce that handled construction, farming, medical and are the faction who mostly focuses on expanding solidifying their territory than their influence.

2004 CE

The military guards new gain in power along with its newly acquired the technology for armored cores and how valkyries started joining after seeing how strong the MG's first and only ever Valkyrie became and especially the new area reclamation projects to start expanding around the globe, this causes a political war because the other two factions think its just them trying to take over, even when the guard has shown now signs of doing so, going so far as to share the areas they've claimed which barley calms the storm.

2006 CE

Remnant surviving Xionan forces start spawning randomly across the world and start gathering any and all available weapons, resources and kaiju and preparing to take the planet.

2010 CE

During the second political war multiple attacked around the world of aliens that control advanced weapons, the kaiju and have abilities either on par or even surpassing even the strongest valkyries and even killed the templar and most of the Republic's leaders.

2010, October 15 CE

At the height of what humanity called the 'world war' the leader of the president of the military guard was killed by the leader of the Xionan forces. His daughter and first Valkyrie of the MG witness the murder and when the elder was about to kill her, she went into a berserker rage, cousing a transformation that will later called the ,blood angel, and attack the elder with every once of said rage in a fight that leveled half a city but ended with the elder dead and the rest of the Xionan forces were routed and killed.

2011 CE

After the war humanity learned a few things first: they werr not alone, second: magic isn't real, much to the MG's relief, third: looking through old ruins of Xionan and human devices they learned that not only were they a space faring race but that the Xionans were their enemies for longer then this war, and finally that they need to be a more united force if they were to even stand a chance against an advanced alien race.

2015 CE

Around the globe Humanity has started gathering human and Xionan tech to help them return to space. To present a more unified force the military guard and the remains of the Republic and union joined together to form the United Human Government. The UHG started launching satellite probes into space to see if there are ruins of human colonies on other plants and as an early warning system.

2017 CE

UHG starts to build its set of corvettes to be launched to the planets in their space in the ot finding more human ruin to study, each corvette is given a group of scientists and a marine battalion led by one Valkyrie for the missions. Colony class ships made to help prepare planets for future expansion are into construction.

2018 CE

BepiColombo â First satellite probe arrives to Mercury, human ruins found

2022 CE

Juice â First satellite probe arrives to Jupiter, human ruins found

2030 CE

The first ever true AI is created named Eva and is shown to be completely sentient and thus AI's were introduced to the world.

2035 CE

Research into project 'asgardians' is put into fruition.

2069 CE

July 20: the Armstrong Outpost at Shackleton Crater is formally founded as the first human settlement on Luna.

2070 CE

A billionaire named Victor Manswell, wants to be part of humanities space exploration, begins funding his own private spaceflight expedition.

2075 CE

The Manswell Expedition successfully launches from Earth en route to the Alpha Centauri system with 300 colonists aboard in cryogenic stasis. Communications with the vessel are lost soon after.

2077 CE

Liara T'Soni is born.

2084 CE

50 candidates are scouted for the asgardian project

2103 CE

A UHG Space Agency's Lowell City in Eos Chasma becomes the first permanent human settlement on Mars.

2125 CE

The yahg, an intelligent pre-spaceflight race, are discovered on the planet Parnack. Ambassadors representing the Citadel Council arrive on the planet and attempt to open diplomatic contact. After the ambassadors are killed by the predatory yahg, the Council ceases all contact with the yahg and declares Parnack off-limits.

Not long after the yahg are discovered, one yahg is captured for the Shadow Broker to study. With the Broker's assistance, the yahg rapidly ascends within the Broker's organization as "Operative Kechlu". Eventually, the Broker becomes wary of "Operative Kechlu" and attempts to have him terminated, but the order is sent too late. The yahg assumes the mantle of the Shadow Broker and directs the organization for the next sixty years.

2127 CE

The asgardians (basically male valkyries) are introduced to the public, many try others to sign up for the program.

2129 CE

Alec Ryder is born.

2134 CE

Steven Hackett is born.

2137 CE

David Anderson is born.

2139 CE

Saren Arterius is born.

Kahlee Sanders is born.

2143 CE

Construction of Gagarin Station (Jump Zero) begins beyond the orbit of Pluto.

2146 CE

Thane Krios is born.

2147 CE

Trace amounts of element zero are discovered on Mars.

2148 CE: Humanity rediscovers Mass Effect Physics

Humanity discovers a small cache of advanced Prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars in the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Combining the remnants of this long extinct race with their own, humans explore the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of faster than light travel and beginning detailed exploration of the Sol system.

2149 CE

Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, humans discover that Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, encased in ice. Once activated, Jon Grissom leads the first team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus, 36 light-years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible but also see its limited to only within the network so work into other forms of FTL as to not to rely on the relays in the future.

2150 CE

Miranda Lawson is born.

The UHG begins the first surveys for colonization prospects outside the Sol System. One of these surveys discovers the planet Terra Nova.

2151 CE

To defend its expanding territory, humanity begins constructing a massive military fleet and space station at Arcturus, the nexus of several key mass relays, even though they have yet to encounter another intelligent spacefaring race.

Using schematics for humanity's first space age to create Android's for both construction and to let AI interact better with humans and grow closer as created and created.

An accident at Singapore International Spaceport exposes hundreds of humans to dust-form element zero. Roughly 30% of the children born in Singapore after element zero exposure suffer from cancerous growths but use of new medical technology to remove the growths and obtaining a new generation with biotics potential candidates. It's also shown the thous with biotic potential can't become valkyries. After his mother is exposed during the accident, Kaidan Alenko is born later that year with biotic potential.

2152 CE

The Delta Pavonis Foundation, a major consortium based on Earth, begins settlement of humanity's first extra-solar colony world, the planet Demeter. Later that year, additional colonies are founded on Eden Prime and Terra Nova.

Thane Krios is submitted for training as an assassin under the hanar.

2154 CE

April 11: Jan and John Shepard are born. John show's potential to be an asgardian and Jan a biotic.

There is a second publicized accident involving the exposure of humans to element zero.

2155 CE

Omni gel is created.

Saren Arterius is promoted to active service in the turian military at the age of 16.

The UHG occupies completed portions of Arcturus Station, intended to become the humans headquarters.

Jeff "Joker" Moreau is born.

2156 CE

Arcturus Station is formally inaugurated.

Attempts to enhance biotic abilities are met with little results.

Kai Leng is born.

2157 CE

Pluto's orbit becomes circularized as a result of mass relay operations.

Jacob Taylor is born.

David Anderson graduates from Officer Candidate School with the rank of Second Lieutenant.

2169 CE

Construction of the leviathan class supercarrier is put into action but is kept secret until completion

Council Era - Advent of Humanity (2157 CE - 2183 CE)

2157 CE: second Contact is made

**_I don't own mass effect and never have._**


End file.
